Improved Philippine Cities
Improved Philippine Cities is a Cities: Skylines YouTube series by ShodaiMeesmothLarva, featuring the major cities of the Philippines as modern cities in the future. It is based on the first season of the Philippine Cities series by GilbertRoyAlva. The series ended on May 4, 2018, with 23 episodes in total, and was replaced by a second season of the Philippine Cities series now by ShodaiMeesmothLarva starting on July 29, 2018. Setting The exact year the series takes place in are not mentioned in any episode. However, in the episode "Destruction", it was confirmed that the episode's events took place on August 21, at 12:00 PM. Episodes Season 1 (2017-18) # "Metro Manila" (February 5, 2018)The release date of the original videos is unknown, but the enhanced version of the videos is uploaded on these dates. # "Metro Cebu" (January 10, 2018)The release date of the original videos is unknown, but the enhanced version of the videos is uploaded on these dates. # "Tacloban City" (September 16, 2017) # "Puerto Princesa City" (January 15, 2018)The release date of the original videos is unknown, but the enhanced version of the videos is uploaded on these dates. # "General Santos City" (October 28, 2017) # "Muntinlupa City" (November 7, 2017) # "Cabanatuan City" (December 6, 2017) # "Cotabato City" (December 25, 2017) # "Iloilo City" (January 6, 2018) # "Santa Maria City" (January 20, 2018) # "Legazpi City" (January 23, 2018) # "Calamba City" (February 5, 2018) # "Metro Davao" (February 9, 2018) # "The Three Metropolitan Areas" (February 10, 2018) # "Lucena City" (February 21, 2018) # "Dumaguete City" (February 23, 2018) # "Naga City" (February 27, 2018) # "Roxas City" (March 5, 2018) # "Cagayan de Oro City" (March 9, 2018) # "Marawi City" (March 13, 2018) # "Destruction" (March 15, 2018) # "Showcase" (May 4, 2018) # "Destruction - Deleted Scenes" (December 25, 2018) Improving a Philippine City Requirements In this series, the term "improve" means the city is better than the present-day appearance of it, which ranges to: * new major roads/thoroughfares * new interchanges, flyovers, underpasses, tunnels, and roundabouts * new expressways * new public transportation systems, or the expansion of existing ones like the Manila Light Rail Transit System * new districts or the re-development of existing districts * new interchange facilities, or the expansion of existing ones * beautification of the city, such as waterfronts, parks, leisure/tourism districts * no pollution, in any kind from air, water, ground, to noise Simple Terms: The 5 Requirements In simple terms, there are three main requirements and two minor ones that must be met by each existing city (under construction or planned cities are not included): # The city must have an complex major thoroughfare system like in present-day Metro Manila, along with interchanges, flyovers, underpasses, and roundabouts at the busiest intersections. # The city must have at least one downtown or central business district (CBD) district, that will contain the city's tall skyscrapers and will provide a beautiful view of the city's skyline. # The city must have an developed mass transit system, ranging to buses, jeepneys, trams/streetcars, subways/elevated rail, commuter rail, ferries, blimps, and/or cable cars, along with interchange facilities that will allow commuters to switch between different modes of public transport under one building. # The city must have recreational districts, such as a waterfront, large city park, along with leisure and tourism districts (Optional). # The city must be free from any kinds of pollution, such as air, ground, water, or noise (Optional). All these main and minor components must be met by each city that will appear in this series, any cities did not meet these requirements are not going to appear in this series, such as New Clark City which is planned already to have tall skyscrapers, major roads, and an developed mass transit system, also including the fact that it does not exist yet, thus cannot be improved. Gallery Links * Improved Philippine Cities on YouTube * Improved Philippine Cities Official City Journal on Paradox Interactive Forums * Improved Philippine Cities Official Savegame Collection (Steam) * Improved Philippine Cities Official Savegame Collection (Google Drive) * Improved Philippine Cities Official Savegame Collection (Paradox Interactive Forums) Notes References Trivia * Many of the fictional infrastructures shown in the series are actually going to be built in real-life, such as the Mindanao Railway project, or the Metro Manila Skyway Stage 3 project (both under construction as of 2018). ** However, some of them such as Panay Expressway, or Mindanao Expressway, are not currently planned to be built yet. Category:Series